


Please, Mr. Novak

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 year old Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castration, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Principal Castiel had to admit, he's a little obsessed with one of his students, the deliciously small Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration as a kink. Explanation of how the heck this is even a kink and how it works [here](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> 13 year old Dean castrated as soon as he presented as an omega, 4 years later and he still looks relatively 13 years old even when in his junior year of high school. 34 year old Castiel is the school's principal and has been observing the beautiful omega for 3 years. One day he sees Dean cornered by 3 alphas, something in him screams at him to protect his bitch. (Small, submissive, shy, blushy Dean/firm yet kind, strong, possessive Cas)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Castiel stood in the office doorway, watching the hoard of teenagers make their way through the high school hallways. The overwhelming scent of raging teenage hormones would be too much for most alphas, but Castiel had years of practice, and the scent would clear once everyone got to class.

A familiar, soft voice piped up from the crowd. “Hey, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel’s eyes tracked until he found Dean Winchester. The boy was just as small and skinny as he had been the year before, face just as soft with not a whisker in sight. It was hard to believe the boy was 17, he looked like he was barely a day over 13. 

Which was of course because his family had elected to castrate him the day he’d presented as an omega. It wasn’t a terribly common procedure, although it was far more common for the most beautiful omegas, as it made them highly sought-after. 

Recently Dean had taken to wearing skin tight jeans, which showed off his barely there bulge. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder about what Dean looked like under those jeans, he’d never had the chance to knot a castrated omega, but he’d heard plenty of rumors.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, smiling down at the boy. 

The boy smiled at him, then blushed and ducked his head, continuing on his way to class. 

Castiel watched him go, unable to stop his eyes from tracing the boy’s slight frame. 

* * *

Later that day, Castiel found himself wandering the halls in the middle of third period. He had felt restless, and decided a hallway check was a good excuse for a walk.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that boy. Curiosity and desire were muddling his brain. 

As Castiel approached a corner, he heard the low voices of what sounded like alpha teenagers. 

“Hey, little boy, you wanna show us that cute little dick of yours?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard your cock shriveled up after you had your balls taken, is that true?”

Castiel growled softly, knowing exactly whom he would find when he turned the corner.

Sure enough, a small group of alpha boys had Dean Winchester pinned against a wall. He looked even smaller with the way he was cowering in fear.

Castiel’s instincts were kicking into full gear.  _Protect your bitch!_ He growled and hollered at the boys, “My office, _now!”_

The young alphas scattered, leaving Dean shaking against the wall. The moment Castiel reached for him the boy threw himself into his arms, pressing his face to Castiel’s chest.

“Thank you, Mr. Novak!” he managed to gasp out, still breathing heavily.

“Hey, it’s okay Dean, you’re safe now,” Castiel said, running a hand up and down Dean’s back in a soothing gesture. “I’ve got you.”

They stood there for a moment, Dean clinging to him tightly. Castiel waited until the scent of fear faded, and he was about to let go of the boy when he smelled something else.

Slick.

Castiel cleared his throat and tried to pull away, but Dean only held tighter.

“Please, Mr. Novak…”

Taking a deep breath, Castiel pushed Dean out of his arms and held him at arms length. Dean blushed and dropped his head in submission.

“You’re too young, Dean,” Cas said.

“I’m 17!” Dean snapped, then flushed and bit his lip. “Sorry…”

Castiel frowned. “No, you’re right. You’re older than you look, it’s easy to forget sometimes.”

Dean glanced up at the older Alpha. “I see the way you look at me,” he said softly. “You want to know. You want to see.” Dean ran a hand down the front of his jeans. “Let me show you, Alpha?”

Castiel gaped at him for a moment, tried to tell himself no, and then promptly caved. He grabbed the boy and dragged him into a nearby empty classroom, quickly locking the door and pulling the blinds. 

Castiel turned back to Dean to find all the bravado of the previous moment gone. The boy stood timidly in the middle of the room, watching Castiel.

Too far gone to turn back, Castiel slowly stalked towards the boy. “Show me your pretty little dick, Dean.”

Dean visibly relaxed at the direct order, and he started to unbutton his jeans. He slowly pushed them off his hips, and Castiel groaned when he realized the boy wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Castiel stared hungrily as Dean revealed his small, soft cock. It was only an inch or two long at the most, and where the boy’s balls would have been was just soft, hairless skin. 

“Did it shrink after you were castrated?” Castiel asked, unable to help himself. He stepped closer to Dean, but didn’t touch him.

Dean blushed and nodded. “Yeah. It used to be bigger.”

Giving in, Castiel reached forward and stroked a thumb up and down the short length of the little cock, grinning when it twitched under his touch. 

Dean whimpered, leaning into Cas. 

“Does that feel good?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded quickly, clutching to Castiel’s shirt. His hips jerked a bit and he moaned.

Castiel then dropped to his knees and pulled the boys dick into his mouth, sucking on it. It was so small he could easily hold the whole length in his mouth, even as it started to grow hard it wasn’t even two inches long. 

“I- I can’t,” Dean managed between moans. “I can’t come that way.”

Castiel stopped sucking and stood up, taking Dean’s hard little cock in his hand, stroking it. “You need a cock in your ass to come, don’t you?”

Dean flushed, nodding.

Castiel grinned. He’d heard that was the best part of castrated omegas: they were sometimes fully dependent on penetration for release. Done waiting, Castiel pulled Dean over to the desk and bent him over it, yanking his pants down and exposing his ass. Slick readily leaked from the boy’s eager hole. 

Castiel quickly pulled out his own, _much_ larger cock and thrust inside the boy’s ass with one hard push. He reached around and clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth just in time to smother his loud moan. Too tightly strung for patience, he immediately set a fast pace. He would take it slow the second time around.

“I’ve always wanted to knot a castrated omega,” he said, groaning as he felt his balls slap against the smooth skin where Dean’s own balls should have been. “You’re so small and delicate, the perfect bitch.” 

Dean moaned into Castiel’s hand as the other one reached down to tease his cock with his fingertips, running down the length and over the smooth skin at the base, then back up again. 

“God, I love your little cock.” Castiel groaned. “It’s so fucking pretty.”

Dean whimpered and moaned as Castiel’s knot started to grow, filling and stretching the boy. Castiel grunted as his knot snapped into place, tying him to the boy, and he let out a long groan as he came, come starting to fill the omega’s ass.

At almost the same moment, Dean came with a long, whining moan. Castiel pulled his hand back from the boy’s cock and was fascinated to realize it had been a dry orgasm.

After a moment, Castiel easily lifted the boy and moved them both to the chair, mindful of the knot tying them together. He sat down, bringing Dean down onto his lap.

The boy settled into his chest, glancing up at him shyly. “Did you really mean all that?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise. “About how much I like your pretty little cock and your perfect body?” 

Dean blushed and nodded, reaching down to cover his quickly shrinking dick with his hands.

“Of course I did,” Cas said, pulling Dean’s hands away so he could admire him some more. “You’re perfect, Dean.”

Dean blushed, but when he looked up again he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
